ARW: One-shot Madness
by Theta-Shuffle
Summary: Small one-shots in the universe of A Roserade's Wish, featuring its characters doing random things. Recommend reading A Roserade's Wish first before reading the one-shots to know who the characters are. Enjoy!
1. Stolen Sub

High above the large city named Castelia, two pokemon soared through the air. The first one, a legendary pokemon, ho-oh, was the larger of the two flying beasts. It held two passengers on its back, which were Aaron and Beth. The other pokemon, a flygon, flew closely to the fire-type bird. On its back rode the other two captains, Mac and Leo. The smaller captain was holding a bottle in his hand, with half of its contents consumed. The shaggy haired captain had a deep smile on his face, along with a heavy blush that everyone could see from a yard away, showing that he was somewhat intoxicated.

"Man, we sh-should really… really… fly in the sky with Lancer's flygon more often…" Leo slurred, letting out a short burp afterward.

"Hmph, not with your drunk ass." Mac spat at his colleague. "It's in the middle of the morning, why are you drinking this early?"

"Hey! It's n-never… too early for a drink…!" the shorter captain replied, albeit poorly.

The ho-oh that tagged along with the flygon flew closer, allowing Aaron and Beth to show the drunk man their disapproving frowns. Neither condoned the actions of the captain, knowing that it wouldn't end well for the man should he continue.

"You really shouldn't be drinking this early, though," the female captain said. "It's not healthy for you."

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Leo somewhat reassured. "I can hold me drink just fine!"

"No, you really can't," Aaron said, stilling frowning at the captain. "I'm honestly surprised that Carol let you guys borrow her flygon, knowing what kind of trouble you would get into too."

"I so can too hold my drink!" The shaggy haired man slurred. "I can take a lot of-!" He stopped himself once a loud growl erupted from his stomach, signalling he hasn't eaten anything yet today. "Oh man, I'm hungry… Oi, Mac! Take us down to the city for a meal!"

The larger captain glanced back at the drunk man and raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?" he asked.

"I'll stop drinking if you dooo~!" Leo went on.

"Really? You swear?" Mac questioned.

"Cross my… my… was it heart…?" The drunk captain mused to himself, quickly coming to a conclusion. "Yeah! Cross my heart, and hope to die!"

The larger captain thought to himself, the offer really tempting him to accept. After a few seconds, he sighed before lightly scratching the green antenna of the flygon, getting its attention.

"Hey, can you take us down to the city?" Mac asked the dragon type pokemon.

The green dragon silently accepted the order, and made itself descend toward the large city. The flygon zipped between the many buildings, allowing the captains to look for a place for Leo's empty stomach.

"What are you in the mood for?" Mac asked his colleague.

The shorter captain scanned the smaller buildings below, trying to find a restaurant that would quench his hunger. His blue eyes landed on a small shop that had a large sign on the front that read 'MOLLIES'. Upon closer inspection, the captain could see a familiar face exit the small restaurant. It was Melissa, and in her hands was a submarine sandwich that was newly made, packaged and all. A devious smile formed on the captain's face, finding the food he wanted.

"There." Leo pointed to the store. Or more specifically, the brunette. "My meal is there, right in her hands!"

The larger captain glanced down at the streets below and eyed Melissa before looking back at his peer. "You're serious? You can't just get your own?" He questioned.

"Nah, this is much quicker," Leo said. "Besides, she won't mind too much. And if she does, she can just yell at me later."

Mac paused again, his gut feeling telling him not to go through with this. But the thought of having to deal with his friends drunken antics annoyed him too much for him to follow it. The captain sighed once more, and whispered to the flygon to swoop down toward the unsuspecting brunette. It gave the man a hesitant but light nod, and moved toward the teen.

* * *

Having now exited the small restaurant, Melissa grinned brightly. In her hands was a large well made submarine sandwich that was wrapped in light green paper that had the name 'MOLLIES' printed on the side. The brunette eyed the sandwich with glee as she moved forward, already tasting the goodness from the piece of food without even eating it. She loved subs, especially when they were made from Mollie's. It had all of her favorite meats and condiments within it, making her mouth water impatiently.

Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, Melissa stopped on the sidewalk-while still facing the street-and brought the sandwich close to her face. She closed her brown orbs and opened her mouth slightly as she brought the sub closer for a bite. At this moment, something whizzed past the brunette for a split second. However, the hungry teen paid this no mind as she clamped her down.

Nothing.

Melissa made no movement, for confusion had consumed her mind. She knew that her delicious sandwich was supposed to be next to her mouth, so why didn't she get any of it when she bit down? Slowly, she cracked open one of her eyes to see what went wrong.

All she could see was her hands.

They're empty.

At the same time, horrible confusion and worry and taken a hold of the brunette as she frantically looked around for her meal. It wasn't on the ground, so she didn't drop it. And no one was near her, so nobody could have swiped it from her hands when she had her eyes closed.

A thought came to the teen's mind, one about the thing that whizzed past her when she was about to bite her sandwich. Wondering if this was the connection to her missing meal, she looked toward the direction of which it was going. Her eyes were now in the sky, glued onto the green dragon that was flying above. Two people were riding on it, one of which was holding onto a dangling submarine sandwich in their hand.

 _Her_ sandwich.

Anger began to bubble within the hungry teen, and her face started to twist with burning rage. The brunette's breathing was getting heavier and quicker the longer she looked at her stolen sub, letting out a deep snarl as she did. When her anger reached the top of the tipping point, she blasted off after the dragon, sprinting with great speed as her red aura steamed off her body to a great degree. Her enraged battle-cry was enough to send great amounts of fear into anyone that was unfortunate enough to hear it.

No one would take her food and walk away unscathed. **No one**.

* * *

The flygon rejoined the ho-oh high above the city, to much of Aaron's and Beth's surprise, and flew closer to the legendary pokemon. The duo could see the wrapped up sandwich Leo held, along with the half empty bottle of sake that he held in his other hand.

"That was… fast," Beth said slowly.

"I know, right?" Leo smiled. "This will definitely fill my stomach!"

"Where'd you get it?" Aaron asked the captain.

"Oh, you know," Leo replied as he brought the sub closer to his face. "I took it from Melissa."

At that moment, all the color from the curly haired teen's face drained as his heart fearfully skipped a beat. A deep, horrified expression covered his face as the captain's words echoed within his head, sending more and more fear into his system.

"You… did… _what_ …?" Aaron questioned slowly as he shivered where he sat.

"I said I took it from Melissa." Leo repeated, and tried to bite into the sandwich he stole. However, he was unable to once Aaron lunged at the collar of his uniform and brought him close, forcing the ho-oh he was riding on to move so he wouldn't fall off.

"You idiot!" the curly haired teen screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I… uh, took a sandwich from Melissa...?" Leo repeated again, this time with confusion in his voice.

"YOU'VE SIGNED OUR DEATH WARRANTS, YOU FOOL!" Aaron boomed at the captain. "You have no idea what Melissa does to those that try to steal her-!"

A loud and deep scream of absolute rage sounded out across the sky, interrupting the second in command and forcing him-along with the other three captains-to look down toward where the loud sound came from. All four could see the red aura clad Melissa sprinting after them with great speed from the streets below, slowly but surely catching up to them. Despite being on the ground, the group could feel the brunette's burning glare strike their souls at full force, showing off just how enraged she was.

"Is that-?!" Beth gasped in shock and fear. "H-how is she gaining on us?!"

"Oh man, we're so screwed!" Aaron whispered in a horrified voice as he let Leo go to shiver to himself again. In the past, the curly haired teen has bared witness to what the brunette will do when someone makes the horrible mistake of taking her food. The damage was always catastrophic. "No one takes her food and gets away with it!" he said in horror.

"H-h-hey! There's n-no need to worry!" Leo said with worried laughter. "We're in the air, and she's down there! There's no way she can reach-"

"Don't jinx us!" Mac yelled at the shaggy haired captain.

Another fearsome battle-cry roared through the air as the group looked back the enraged brunette. They could tell she was glowing in more of her aura, and most of it was located around her legs. To the groups great horror, Melissa jumped to a great height from the explosion of red aura from her feet and soared through the air. She screeched passed the two flying pokemon and rammed through the clouds above, disappearing behind them.

"What?!" Leo shrieked before glancing at his commander. "Weren't you guys still training her how to aura jump?! She shouldn't be anywhere near done yet!"

"She isn't…" Aaron breathed in response, staring at the clouds Melissa pierced with wide, horrified eyes. "But that woman will do the impossible to get her food…"

Beth, having an inkling as to who the crazed brunette would target, had silently ordered her legendary pokemon to move away from the flygon next to it. The action sent great worry down the spines of the other two captains, realizing she was going to target them.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Leo cried out in terror, then looked toward his colleague. "What are we gonna do?! Y-you'll help me, right?! Right?!"

The larger of the two captains didn't reply vocally, instead choosing to scoot further away from the shaggy haired man. This only made Leo panic even more, worried over the damage that Melissa would cause to him.

As if on cue, a large boom echoed out from above, followed by a loud screech that got closer to the captains by the second. Leo's fear skyrocketed, seeing the visible red that lit up the clouds above, getting brighter, and brighter, until finally, Melissa burst from them with great speed. A mach-like cone of her red aura covered the teen's body as she zoomed straight toward the shaggy haired captain head first. She slammed into the man's chest and violently forced him off the flygon, making them both charge straight down to the buildings below. The dragon type pokemon cried out in shock once the brunette zoomed past it in close proximity, stopping itself and frantically looking around to see what had just happened.

With her head still on Leo's chest, Melissa forced both of them down toward the city with great speed, until they crashed on top of one of the buildings. A red explosion erupted as soon as they made contact, and the crimson smoke covered the area greatly. It took a couple seconds for the aura to clear, but once it did, the two UDF personal could be seen on the on the roof.

Leo was sprawled out on his back on the top of the building; his uniform was badly damaged from the impact. His mouth was agape and his blue eyes were turned up in his head. It was obvious he was in a great deal of pain. The bottle he once had was now shattered near him, its contents were spilled near him and across the roof.

Melissa, on the other hand, was standing above the captain in good health. Like Leo's, her uniform was damaged from the impact, but not as badly as the captain below her. In her hands held the sub sandwich that was stolen from her, which was somehow unscathed from the explosion. The brunette glared at the shaggy haired man before sighing a looking back at her meal. She quickly took a large bite from it and hummed in content as the flavors settled in her mouth. Having what she wanted, Melissa walked away from the captain and hopped off the building they were on, landing gracefully on the streets below and continuing on her merry way. As if nothing that transpired happened at all.

Flying toward the site of the impact, the ho-oh and flygon landed on the roof of the building and allowed their passengers to get off. The trio eyed Leo worryingly as they approached him, practically feeling the pain that came off him.

"Is… is he still alive…?" Beth asked with a concerned tone. Her nerves, however, were put to rest once a short gasp escaped the fallen captain's lips, showing that he was indeed living.

"Ow…" Leo whispered in pain.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Leo," Aaron said. "Never, EVER, steal food from Melissa. You're lucky she decided to leave you off with a warning."

"That was a warning?" Mac questioned the commander, seeing how destructive the brunette could truly be.

Leo let out another pained cough, still feeling the great pain Melissa delivered to him. "I… I'm… still… hungry…" He breathed out slowly.


	2. Sammich

_Author's Note_

 _Hey guys, just a heads up! This one-shot is based off of a certain Youtube video. What video, you wonder? You'll see..._

 _Enjoy my knock off!_

* * *

"MEAL TIME!" Melissa shouted in a low, guff voice as she dashed into the kitchen of the house. Aaron and Sophia followed the excited brunette into the room, with the ex-roserade taking a seat on one of the chairs near the table, along with Melissa doing the same.

"You don't have to yell about it…" Aaron groaned at his friend as he approached the oven.

"Oh, yes I do!" Melissa smiled at the curly haired teen. "Now, make me a grilled cheese sammich!"

Aaron turned toward the brunette to give her a small look of confusion. "Uh, I can't make you a _sammich_ ," he said. "But I can make you a _sandwich_."

"That's what she just said," Sophia said lightly.

"Yeah, so if you would please proceed…?" Melissa growled impatiently.

"No, no you didn't." The curly haired teen went on. "You said sammich, which is not how you're supposed to say it."

"Well, how do you say it?" the ex-roserade asked.

"I'm saying it like how everyone else does, sandwich." Aaron answered.

"Yeah, like a grilled cheese sammich…" Melissa growled once more. "Y'know, like the one you're supposed to make me…?"

"Wha-? No no no." Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then spoke to the brunette. "Say _sand_."

"But I don't like the stuff, at all," Melissa responded. "It's coarse, and rough, and irra-"

"Just say it." The teen frowned at his friend.

"Fine, sand."

"Say witch." He continued.

"Witch." The brunette followed.

"Now, say sandwich." Aaron commanded lightly.

"Sammich," Melissa spoke.

The curly haired teen gave his friend both a glare and a disappointed look, then glanced at his girlfriend for her opinion on the matter. "Do you hear her?" he asked.

Sophia gave him a light nod. "Yeah, she wants a grilled cheese sommich."

" _Sommich_?!" Aaron eyes widened with horrible confusion.

"Make her a sommich, Aaron!" the ex-roserade finally yelled in frustration.

"Sophia."

A sudden voice rang through the room and made the group turn to the doorway. Caroline was standing there, wearing a pink bathrobe along with bunny slippers that matched in color. The ginger's long hair was visibly messy, and light bags hung under her green eyes, having been awoken from the group's loud talking.

"Please don't yell," she said to the ex-roserade.

"O-oops," Sophia whispered. "Sorry, Carol. I forgot you were here."

The ginger gave her a small nod, then shuffled back into the living room to lay down on couch, wanting to return to her slumber.

"AARON!" Melissa screamed at the curly haired teen as soon as Caroline was gone, standing up from her seat as she did. "Make me. A grilled cheese. Sammich!"

"Why the heck are you yelling?!" Aaron asked in a annoyed tone.

"Just make her a sommich already!" Sophia joined the brunette in her yelling.

"You two aren't even saying the same thing!" the teen yelled back.

"We're all saying sammich, Aaron!" Melissa screamed again.

"No, you're saying sammich!" Aaron pointed at the brunette, then aimed his finger at his girlfriend. "You're saying-!"

Both women almost instantly started to yell at the curly haired teen in unison, screaming out their own pronunciation of the word repeatedly. Their yells were long and dragged out, to point were they echoed constantly in the walls of the small kitchen. Aaron's annoyance only increased in level as they went on, until eventually, he could no longer take their yelling and snapped at them fiercely.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he pulled his saber from out of nowhere. Both girls instantly ceased their yelling and eyed the blade as he pointed it at them. "Shut. Up!"

Silence consumed the room for a few seconds as the trio glared at each other. Suddenly, Aaron turned the saber away from the girls and aimed the tip of the blade at his chest for some strange, idiotic reason. Seeing this, Melissa pulled her double blade out from thin air as well, and aimed one of the blades at her friend frantically. Sophia, lacking the ability to take a weapon from nowhere, lunged at the drawers of the counter-top and pulled out a knife. She too had it trained on Aaron as he held his weapon with dangerous intent.

"Don't do it, Aaron!" Melissa warned.

"Put the sword down!" Sophia yelled.

"You're gonna stab me if I stab myself?!" Aaron questioned their stupidity loudly. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Both girls thought about the logic presented, and made a small glance at each other. Realizing the teen was right, both females decided to aim their own blades at their own chests, now making the situation even more dangerous than before. This caused the trio to start screaming at each other to put their weapons away.

"Put the sword down, Aaron!" Melissa screamed.

"I'm going to stab myself over this!" Aaron yelled back.

"Aaron, please don't do this!" Sophia whined loudly, tears streaming down her face. "I love you! Don't do this to yourself!"

"You're like a brother to me!" Melissa cried as well. "And all I wanted was a grilled cheese sammich!"

The word made Aaron let out a loud, angered screech. But the yell was short lived as a green ball of light suddenly slammed into the teen with great force. He was violently forced back onto the stove oven and his saber loosened from his grip. The teen was now sprawled out on the stove, slipping into unconsciousness as he was.

Confused by what just happened, both women looked toward where the green sphere came from. They saw Caroline standing in the doorway again, with her arm extended out with an open palm and aimed in Aaron's direction. The ginger glanced at Sophia, and trained her arm at her as well before firing off another green aura sphere. The projectile struck the ex-roserade with full force, and violently forced her back onto the door of their refrigerator. Sophia's form slipped down to the ground and sat there motionless, the knife she once held now slipped away from her hand as she joined her lover in unconsciousness.

"I said no yelling," Caroline groaned in a tired and annoyed tone.

Melissa lowered her double blade to let out a light and fearful chuckle under her breath. "Heh heh, geez Carol, I've never seen you go off like that," she said. "I guess you could say you're a… _ginger snap_?" The brunette smiled at her. "Eh? Get it? Because you're-"

The exhausted ginger aimed her hand at Melissa, now even more annoyed by the pun she just made.

"Nononowait-!" The brunette frantically waved her hands in denial, but was unable to stop Caroline from firing another aura sphere. Like her friends before her, Melissa was thrown back by the impact of the projectile, launching back toward the fridge Sophia hit and landing next to her. The brunette went out as soon as she made contact, and her head leaned against the ex-roserade's shoulder, joining her-and Aaron-into their forced sleep.

Seeing that all three of the teens were unconscious, Caroline conducted that her work was completed and returned to the couch that awaited her. She gently laid herself onto it and sat her head against the cushioned armrest, enjoying the softness that greeted her. It was quiet now, allowing her to finally return to her peaceful slumber.

"Blissful silence…" She mused to herself before dozing off.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _The video was Malk, in case if any of you are wondering. Go check it out, Jullian Smith made it for you._

 _Until next time!_

 ** _Theta-Shuffle_**


	3. Christmas

A happy tune hummed sweetly from Sophia's mouth as she stood on top of a step ladder, hanging a long green reef across the top of the doorway to the kitchen. The white-haired girl spent most of the day putting up decorations around the house, finding joy in bring the festivities of the holidays in her home.

Out of all the holidays in the year, Christmas had to be Sophia's favorite. There was no other time to her that the world felt so joyful and at peace. She could practically feel the excitement from children whenever she was out in the public, knowing that they couldn't wait for the twenty-fifth of December to arrive. The ex-roserade couldn't blame them, for she too was getting impatient for the day to arrive.

There was only one downside to this day for the ex-roserade, and that was when it was happening, or-to be precise-what season it occurred in. Previously being a grass-type pokemon, Sophia understandably had a heavy dislike for freezing temperatures. It seemed being transformed into human did nothing to stop her weakness to the cold, which unfortunately killed any motivation she had for going outside. This saddened the white-haired girl, for she, surprising, enjoyed the look of snow and what people did with it. She wanted to build a snowman and make snow-angels on the ground. She wanted to have snowball fights with her friends and go sledding on white covered hills. But she couldn't do any of that without the assistance of heavy winter gear that horribly impaired her movements.

After she finished putting up the reef, Sophia hopped down the step ladder and scanned the rest of the living room. Holiday decorations could be seen all over the room, ranging from more reefs hanging on the walls to stickers of large snowflakes placed against the windows. It made the ex-roserade's festive spirit skyrocket with joy, seeing that her house was ready for Christmas.

" _Well, almost ready…'_ She thought. _"The only thing missing is the tree.'_

It was true, the only thing truly missing was the Christmas tree. Sophia recalled Aaron telling her that he would get one soon, but he never specified when. The ex-roserade hoped he would hurry and get one, due to it already being Christmas eve.

Speaking of Aaron, he and Melissa were out and about, patrolling the city of Castelia. This was the last day they were working before taking tomorrow off for the holidays. And with the day coming into a late-afternoon, they would be home soon. Sophia wanted to be with them to provide assistance, but was unable to, due to the weather hindering her performance to a great degree. All she could do was stay at home and wait for winter to end before she could go outside, without the worry of freezing to death.

A series of rapid knocks on the front door snapped the ex-roserade out of her thoughts. Sophia quickly walked over to it and opened it, grimacing at the cold breeze that rushed into the house as the door moved. Melissa was on the other side, standing in the snow that kept falling from the darkened sky in a rapid pace. She was wearing the winter version of the Unova Defense Force gear, helmet and all. The clothing was slightly thicker than the standard variant, but not too large to limit the mobility of the wearer. The brunette's clothing was also red, signifying her new rank within the UDF, a sergeant.

"Geez, it's cold out there!" Melissa whined as she rushed into the house, her wet boots squeaking against the floor. "Thanks for opening the door quickly."

"O-of c-c-course." Sophia stuttered as closed the door, the mere breeze chilled her to the bone. "But why are you home so early? I thought you and Aaron wouldn't be back for about another hour or so."

"He sent me back, since it was mostly a clear day," the brunette replied as she removed her gear, starting with the helmet. "Not many criminals like to operate in the cold, I know I don't."

"Yeah, tell me about it." The ex-roserade smiled, mocking her own weakness.

Melissa gave the white haired girl a small smile in return before glancing into the living room, eyeing the many decorations she put up. The brunette's brown orbs widened upon seeing them, for they covered most of the room. From the many reefs that hanged on the doorways, to the red and green pillows that were placed on the couch. Even the usual rugs that were there was replaced with holiday themed ones instead.

"Woah, you've been busy," she said, finally clear of most of her the heavy gear. Now all she had on was a white tank top and baggy red camouflage pants. "I can hardly recognize the place."

"Well, y'know, tis the season," Sophia responded. "So, where's Aaron?"

"Still patrolling, but he said he would be home soon, after he's done picking up a couple things." Melissa answered. "Hope he brings some eggnog, I'd love to have some."

"What's eggnog?" the ex-roserade asked.

The question made Melissa face the white-hair girl, and slowly brought up the widest smile Sophia's ever seen on a person. It honestly disturbed the ex-roserade, she was fearful that the brunette would 'break' her face if she kept it for too long.

"It's one of the best drinks mankind has ever conceived," Melissa said with heavy joy. "It's not often that I can get my hands on the stuff. But with Christmas time, eggnog _always_ arrive, and I make sure to get as much of the stuff as I can before it's over."

"So… it's good…?" Sophia quipped.

"Uh, duh? You should really try it out, if Aaron gets any, that is," the brunette said. "If he doesn't, I'm gonna punch him in the neck."

" _Melissa_ …" The ex-roserade frowned disapprovingly.

"What? I thought I made it clear that I love eggnog to the death, and he knows that I do too," the brunette replied.

"That doesn't mean you should punch my boyfriend in the neck if he doesn't get any." Sophia scolded.

"Fiiiine…" Melissa rolled her eyes. "I guess the chest will have to do."

Sophia's frown increased in length.

"Stomach?" The brunette offered.

The white haired girl furrowed her brows in disapproval.

"Arm…?" Melissa offered again.

"No punching, _period_." Sophia told her.

"Then what punishment will I inflict if he doesn't get any?!" The brunette whined out loud. "I need my nog, man!"

Sophia sighed lightly at her friend's persistence. "One flick to the head, _one_. And no using any aura either," she said

"But that's weeeaaaak…" Melissa's whining continued.

"And it'll have to do," the ex-roserade replied before heading back into the living room, leaving the disappointed brunette behind.

"Ugh… fine…" Melissa sighed, then followed her friend further into the house. "I swear, you're no fun sometimes."

"If eggnog is that big of a deal to you, then why didn't you get some when you were outside?" Sophia inquired.

"Well, first of all, I'm broke. I spent most of my money on-" The brunette stopped herself with a split second pause before continuing. "N-nevermind, that's not important right now. And second, you know how cold it is out there! I don't want to trend through all that snow to get to the store! I'll freeze to death!"

"And Aaron won't?" Sophia said.

"Aaron has thicker skin than both of us, he can handle the cold," says Melissa.

"So, if he has to stay outside-in the cold-for that long to get, whatever he's getting, and doesn't get your eggnog because _you_ didn't get any for yourself, then you have no right to complain." The ex-roserade turned around to face the brunette, bringing out the more authoritative personality she's developed during the last few months.

"B-but-"

"No. Right. To. Complain." Sophia repeated herself.

Melissa paused again for a few more seconds, giving the ex-roserade a saddened, desperate look. But when the white haired girl didn't budge, she let out a sad sigh and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Oh, alright…" The brunette let out. "You've been absorbing too much of Aaron and Carol's personalities lately."

"What can I say? I love one and the other is a great friend." Sophia smiled again, taking the seat next to Melissa on the couch.

The brunette chuckled lightly. "So, wanna watch some christmas movies to kill some time?" she asked.

Sophia already had the remote to the TV in hand. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said.

 _Click._

* * *

"This movie sucks," Melissa said with a small frown, her brown orbs glued bored onto the screen of the TV.

"You're the one that wanted to watch it," Sophia said back.

"Yeah, because I never saw it before," the brunette replied. "Now I wish I hadn't."

Like several hours ago, sounds coming from the front door grabbed Sophia's attention. However, unlike before, there wasn't any series of knocks. Instead, it was the sounds of the door unlocking itself and opening, once more bringing in the rush of the cold breeze into the small house. Once more, Sophia shivered and grimace at the cold weather. But like before, it didn't take long for it to cease once the door closed again.

Both of the women's eyes were now fixated into the kitchen, seeing Aaron standing in front of the door with a small fake tree at his feet. Near the tree was what appeared two box shaped objects covered in wrapping paper. One was long and narrow, while the other was wider but flat. In one of Aaron's hands was a large bottle, but due to it being completely black, it's contents were unknown. The teen was wearing his UDF uniform, and it was covered by large flakes of snow. He slowly removed his helmet and placed it on a nearby counter top before finally collapsing on his feet with a heavy sigh.

"T-the warmth…" Aaron breathed out slowly. "It feels… so… goooood…"

Both Melissa and Sophia were quick to rush over to the new arrival's side, partially feeling the cold that was just within the house. The brunette bushed off any remaining snow on the teen's shoulders, while the ex-roserade was quick to cup his face in her hands. She withdrew in a split second however, once she felt how cold his skin was against her own. Sophia shivered again, but tried to power through it once she cupped his face worryingly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah… yeah… I'll be fine," Aaron whispered out in a shaky voice. "I knew it was going to be bad today, but I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ cold out there… I barely got the tree… without freezing to death."

Melissa peered out the window of the kitchen to see what Aaron was saying was true. To her amazement, heavy amounts of snow poured from the sky and fell onto the inches that were already on the ground. The brunette could see the dents of Aaron's footsteps when he tread through it, but even they were getting filled back up at a quick pace.

"Yikes," Melissa whispered. "Looks like a blizzard."

"Yeah… gonna get a least a foot tonight." Aaron informed. "And that's the lowest estimate."

"A _foot_?" Sophia said in a somewhat shocked voice. "That's a little too much for me…"

"Say, uh…" The brunette went on slowly. "I know you kinda almost freezed to death out there… buuut… did… did you get any-?"

Before Melissa could finish, Aaron rolled the large black bottle he had across the floor and toward her feet. The brunette quickly picked it up and opened it, taking in a sweet smell that emanated from the inside. Almost immediately, Melissa knew what it was, and her face was consumed by a large toothy smile when she finally had what she wanted.

"Merry Christmas." Aaron grinned. "Sorry I couldn't wrap it up."

The brunette let out the happiest shriek the couple has ever heard and rushed herself over to the teen's side, wrapping him in the tightest hug she could give. Aaron gasped slightly at the constricting embrace, but did he best to return the hug she gave him, albeit fearful that his lungs would get crushed if they stayed like that for too long.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Melissa repeated herself over and over again, no longer able to hold back her happiness. "You have no idea how much I love this stuff!"

"Yes… yes, I do…" Aaron gasped out within the embrace. "Now… could you let me go…? I… I can't breath…"

Fortunately for the male teen, Melissa released him, finally allowing him to take in a deep breath, then sigh in relief. "Er, right, sorry…" The brunette apologized with a small smile. "But thanks, really. We should all have some once you warm up a bit."

"Heh, that shouldn't take too long," Aaron said, then glanced at the tree on the ground. "In fact, we could put up this tree while I do."

Sophia also looked down at the tree, but the two gift wrapped boxes caught her eye, curious as to what they were. "Hey, what are those?" she asked the curly haired teen.

"Oh, that? Those are your presents, Sophia." Aaron answered, which made the ex-roserade's crimson eyes light up with surprise. "One from me, and the other from Carol."

"They're b-both mine?!" The ex-roserade exclaimed with a concerned frown. "But what about Melissa? Where's her gift?"

"She's holding it," the curly haired teen replied, both of which glanced back at the brunette to see her pouring some of the eggnog into a glass cup. "That brand of eggnog costs a looot of money, it better taste great for how expensive it was."

After taking a quick sip of the drink, Melissa's brown orbs widened with glee as she downed the rest of the drink within a second. "It does! It does it does it does!" she said rapidly and continued to pour more into the cup.

Aaron smiled at the elated brunette again before reaching down to grab the fake tree. "C'mon, let's put this up. It'd be waste to just leave it on the floor like this," he said.

* * *

With the combined efforts of all three of the teens, they're were able to put up the fake tree in no more than ten minutes, including putting most of the decorations on it with ease. The tree was placed beside the television of the living room, adored with as many ornaments as it could fit on its branches.

"Almost done," Melissa said cheerfully. "Only thing left is the star at the top."

Both she and Aaron looked to Sophia, who held the yellow object in her hands with a small smile. She moved forward to the tree and stepped onto the small box that was in front of it, boosting her height so she could reach the top. The ex-roserade placed the star on the tree, and stuck a couple of the fake branches inside of it so it wouldn't fall off. Once finished, Sophia stepped off the small box and moved back from the tree to look at their handiwork. Aaron did the same and stood next to her, admiring how festive their house was.

"You did a great job with this, Sophia." He smiled at the white haired girl.

"Oh, t-thank you, but I only helped with the tre-" Sophia tried to say.

"Not just the tree, sweetheart." Aaron continued. "I mean with all of this." He motioned to the rest of the living, and the decorations that covered everything. "You did all of this on your own while Melissa and I were away, and it all looks beautiful too. Thank you for that."

"I…" Sophia whispered, then smiled back. "Your welcome, my love."

"Ahem."

The young couple both looked toward the tree again, only to find Melissa standing on top of the box Sophia was on before. A smug look was placed on her face as she held a small plant in her hand, which was dangling above them. Said plant was easily recognized by the couple.

A mistletoe.

"You… are the embodiment of cliche. You know that, right?" Aaron grinned at the brunette.

"That I am," Melissa replied. "Now shut up and kiss."

The couple looked at each other again, and after sharing one more smile, they leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They cupped the other's face and pressed their bodies together to deepen the small kiss, both enjoying it to the fullest extent.

"Daawww… isn't that ador-" Melissa tried to say, but several small beeps emitting from her xtransceiver stopped her and made the couple's liplock cease. The brunette glanced at the wrist-phone, seeing the numbers that displayed on the small screen. "Oh! It's twelve o'clock!" She exclaimed. "That means it's officially Christmas!"

"Heh, so it is," Sophia chuckled lightly.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Melissa quipped. "Let's see Sophia open up her presents!"

"I beg your pardon?" Aaron raised a eyebrow at the brunette. "Opening the presents should wait until morning."

"Oh please, Aaron, that's just for little kids," Melissa replied. "Besides, they're gonna get open anyway, why not just open them now?"

"I… uh…" Aaron led off, then looked at the ex-roserade for her thoughts on the matter. "Well, do you want to open your presents now?"

"Well, Melissa does make a good point, and I really want to see what you got me…" Sophia thought out loud, quickly coming to a conclusion. "Alright, let's open them."

"Yes!" Melissa smiled and hopped off the box, quickly picking up the smallest present from under the tree. "You get to open my present first!"

"Eh, I'm fine with that," Aaron said. "Wanted to save my present for last anyway."

The brunette quickly gave the ex-roserade her gift and watched giddily. Sophia slowly ripped off the wrapping surrounding the small present and saw what was underneath. A glass box awaited her, under of which was a purple xtransceiver that was placed on a white piece of plastic. It was powered off and didn't have a single mark on it, showing that it hasn't been touched when it was packaged within the glass box.

"Wha…? I…" Sophia gasped slightly at the new piece of technology. "You… you got me…?"

"Surprise!" Melissa exclaimed, enjoying the shock on the ex-roserade's face. "I know the one I gave you before was… a little out of date when compared to the newer models. So, to bring you up to speed, I got you a new xtransceiver! It outclasses your old one by everything, from taking calls, to a better screen, and even playing music."

"Th-thank you, Melissa!" Sophia smiled joyfully. "I already love it!"

"I knew you would." The brunette smiled back. "Now, I'm gonna go get us all a couple cups of eggnog. While I'm gone, you should go over Carol's gift. I think you're really gonna like it."

Melissa turned and headed back into the kitchen, following what she said she would do. In the meantime, Aaron handed over the thinnest of the presents over to Sophia. She took it and ripped off the gift wrap in the same manner she did before, slowly opening it up. To her surprise, black cloth awaited her underneath, folded up into a perfect square. Sophia took the cloth and spread it out, making it fall and extend down to the floor. It turned out to be a suit of some kind, one that just her size. A yellow note fell from the suit when it opened up, which the ex-roserade caught quickly midair and read curiously.

 _Hey Sophia, I know that thanks to your… condition… you're unable to operate effectively in the winter. Well, that changes now, with the help of this thermal suit. It was made with the best and warmest material we could get our hands on. It'll keep you warm in even the coldest of days, meaning you won't have to worry about freezing to death anymore. I hope I'll see you on the field again, you are one of my best soldiers. Merry Christmas._

 _-Caroline L._

After reading the note, Sophia eyed the suit with anew awe. Now, thanks to her friend and leader, she can finally go out into the snow without worrying that death awaited her, which has been a dream of her's for quite a while now. When she had time she would definitely try it on and test it out, to see if it truly protected her.

"Wow…" Sophia whispered.

"So, I take it you like it?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, without a doubt." She answered.

"Well then, without further ado, I think it's time for my gift," the curly haired teen said, then pushed over the largest of the gifts over to the ex-roserade. "I… hope you'll like it."

Sophia got on her knees and tore off the gift wrap that covered it. Underneath was a black box, which-to Sophia-seemed to be a casing of some kind, with latches and all. The ex-roserade lifted the locks and slowly opened the case up, first seeing a red pillowing within. On top of it was thin and sharp piece of metal that was almost as long as the box itself. A cup like hilt was at the blade's end, and a red leather handle completed the object.

Sophia's wide crimson eyes stared deeply at the sword, and slowly, she curled her fingers around the grip to pick it up. She held the weapon with both hands, one on the blade itself. Upon closer inspection, the ex-roserade could make out letters engraved into the blade, which read out the words _'Piercing Rose'_.

"I… know that your not the biggest fan of swords... or of weapons in general, I understand that." Aaron started. "But after I… when I destroyed your first sword, I left you kinda defenseless. So, to make it up to you, I commissioned a new one for you, one that fit you more than that old katana. I think a rapier would suit your combat style much more effectively."

Sophia remained silent, continuing to stare deeply into the blade of her new sword as she now held it vertically with one hand. The ex-roserade was at a loss of words, which made her boyfriend unsteadily worried that she might not have liked his gift.

"So… what do you think?" Aaron asked, a look of worry consumed his face. "I-if you don't like it, I'll understand. I can take it ba-"

"It's… it's beautiful," Sophia finally said with awe. "And so... perfect."

"Y-you really think so…?" Aaron breathed out, feeling a great amount of his concern vanish at her words.

The white haired girl nodded with a small smile and twirled the thin sword around her fingers, testing out how fast it swung through the air. She liked how light the new weapon was when compared to her last one, which made it much easier to carry about and equip.

"I love it, Aaron." Sophia looked to the curly haired teen with a bright smile. "Thank you so much."

Aaron couldn't help but grin back at the ex-roserade, elated that she enjoyed his gift. "I'm glad you think so," he said.

"Sick sword, Sophia." Melissa's sudden voice caught the duo's attention, seeing that she had their cups of eggnog in hand. "It really suits you," she said.

"Thanks Melissa," Sophia responded before gently placing the rapier back into its casing.

"Well, now that everything is said and done, we should have a toast," the brunette said as she passed two of the cups to the couple, one for each. "To celebrate this wonderful day!"

"Sounds good, you have any words to say before it?" Aaron asked.

"Yep!" Melissa smiled. "First of all, I'd like to thank both of you for giving me a roof over my head after my apartment got wrecked. You two have been some of the greatest friends a girl could ask for, and I wouldn't trade you guys for the world."

"Of course." Aaron smiled back, with Sophia doing the same. "How on earth could we refuse you when you need us? You're practically family."

"I know, but that shouldn't stop me from thanking you for it, so thanks," the brunette said. "Now with that out of the way, I think it's time for our toast, to really light up Christmas spirit."

"Here here." Sophia raised her glass. The other two teens did the same with theirs, and in unison, they tapped the cups together and yelled out the two words to celebrate the holiday.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Hey all! I finally got around to doing that Christmas one-shot I mentioned before. Sure, I'm a year late, but better late than never, am I right?_

 _And another thing. Apparently, two days ago marked the two year anniversary when I first published A Roserade's Wish! It's hard to believe that it's already been two whole years! Time flies by so quickly! Thanks to everyone that stuck around to read my content!_

 _I hope everyone has a good and safe holiday, and has a great new year! Here's to many more stories that'll come in the future!_

 _Until next time!_

 ** _Theta-Shuffle_**


End file.
